Mass Effect: Reliant
by TDurden84
Summary: Chase Reilly is a commander of a high-tech Cerberus vessel. His past continues to haunt him. Can he escape his demons, or will his fiery disposition be the end for him and his crew?
1. Chapter 1 - The Nightmare

**Chapter 1 - The Nightmare**

"Follow me, Chase," a woman's voice called out from ahead, trying to sound calm. The fear was evident in her voice, but she was doing her best to disguise it. "We're almost free, my son. The shuttle is just ahead. We can make it out of here." Her voice was pleading, a desperate cry almost unheard due to the loud bangs of explosions going off around them.

Chase looked around, his once peaceful colony home now a field of flames, smoke, and explosions. Families everywhere were scrambling to the escape shuttles just a bit further ahead. "Mom, what's going on?" Chase heard himself ask, confusion and panic taking over. A family next to him was crying, kneeling over a body of one of their loved ones, life extinguished from the attack. Smoke was thick and heavy, and Chase could barely see five feet in front of him.

He couldn't see his mother ahead in the distance, but he knew, instinctively, that she was there. A large explosion went off next to him, catching him off guard. Chase was flung to the ground in a violent movement. He didn't brace himself in time, and his head hit the harsh gravel of the street, almost knocking the wind out of him. The taste of blood filled his senses, and his whole body ached. His left arm felt numb, and he struggled to clench his fist. Sharp pains flared through his body each time he did so, and he gave up, realizing it must be broken. He got up slowly, steadying himself, and winced from his arm's pain. His vision was blurry, and he could feel his heartbeat, each hurried thump pronounced and tense.

"Mom! I.. I'm hurt!" Chase screamed, tears in his eyes as he proceeded ahead. "I can't move my arm!"

The calming voice of his mother returned, soft and coaxing. "We'll have the nurse look at it once we're on the ship. I promise you'll be okay. Just-" Her voice cut off suddenly.

The smoke cleared a bit, and Chase saw his mother, arms thrust up in surrender. Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked both terrified and hopeless. "Please, let us go! We don't have anything." She fell to her knees as she pleaded. Chase stopped in his tracks, the feeling of dread only growing further within him. He heard a few grunts ahead, but he couldn't make out who they were from due to the smog. Another explosion detonated in the distance, bathing the entire area in a bright aura of red light. Ahead, everything was illuminated for just a second. Chase could see a dark figure, towering above his mother, with many, spider-like eyes, all fixated on her. The figure grinned deviously as he raised his rifle and took aim. He pulled the trigger, and after a bright flash, his mother fell to the ground, her body crumpled and lifeless.

"NO!" Chase screamed with all his might, trying to run ahead, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. His whole body was numb, and his vision became black, pulling him slowly, yet relentlessly, into its embrace.

* * *

The sudden incessant buzzing of an alarm echoed out, cutting through the previous silence and interrupting the calm it brought. Chase's eyes sprung open, and he spent a moment to take in his surroundings. "Another nightmare," he mumbled, as he realized he was in his quarters on his ship, the Reliant. His bedsheets were strewn about like a fight had taken place just moments before his waking. Chase rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away the sleepy haze.

"Oh eight hundred," he said as looked at the clock and disabled the alarm. He ran a hand through his short dark brown hair, drenched in sweat. His face scrunched up as he got out of bed and turned on the lights.

Chase's quarters were quiet again. A feeling of peace was given off by the metallic walls, decorated with various souvenirs from his past. Here, he was safe, yet even so, he still had to deal with the horrors of his past.

Chase walked over to the large display stand and leaned against the wall, folding his arms as he tried to collect his thoughts. He picked up his old L3 biotic amp, remembering when he was drafted into the Alliance Military at the fresh age of 18. He was so eager to prove himself back then, hoping to advance through the ranks in a rush of achievements and heroics. But military life wasn't as glorious as he read in his childhood books. For everything he achieved, there seemed to be far more he lost.

After setting the amp back on this display, Chase walked to his bathroom, the door effortlessly gliding open with a soft hiss. He leaned down and started the water to the shower, before arching his body back in a long stretch. After clearing his throat, Chase looked in the mirror.

A tall, unshaven man looked back at him, his body rugged and muscular from years of harsh military life. His tired blue eyes were still adjusting to the artificial light of the ship, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Chase took a moment, studying himself, reflecting on how different he looked now, compared to when he joined the military. He was only 32, but he looked a few years older.

Chase undressed and stepped in the shower; the hot water was soothing, and the steam, almost euphoric. He rested himself and placed a hand on the tile wall. His head bowed down as the water dripped from him effortlessly. The shower seemed to wash away the last moments of his nightmare. It was always the same, but it never got any easier the more he experienced it. As the shower concluded, Chase felt renewed in confidence as he stepped out and dried himself.

"Messages," he said out loud before brushing his teeth.

"One new message," a synthetic voice replied immediately, wasting no time. "From First Lieutenant Sophie Ariero, yesterday, at 2133."

"Hey Commander," a woman's cheery voice spoke, almost seeming to set Chase's mind at ease. "I got your message about the Relay we're approaching, and I checked the coordinates. Everything seems to be in order, so I still think we'll get there by the afternoon tomorrow." She took a breath.

Chase pulled a neatly pressed uniform from his drawer, and dressed himself. The Cerberus insignia was pinned to the uniform's collar, along with the marker denoting his rank of Commander. He wore the uniform with pride, taking comfort in the rank he had worked so hard to achieve.

"I hope you've been feeling better," Sophie's voice continued, yet it was quieter this time. "I know you've been having the nightmares again, and I just wanted to see if you were okay. Maybe you can meet me for breakfast and we can talk about it? I'll see you."

The message ended, filling the room with silence once again. Chase grabbed his datapad from the foot of his bed, realizing he must have fallen asleep reading it, and left his quarters.

Making his way towards the mess hall, Chase looked about the ship. Various members of his crew went past him, going about their duties. Some gave him a polite nod or salute, which he returned. They all seemed so at ease, comforted by their tasks and duties to keep the ship operating in its efficiency.

The ship was spacious enough not to feel cramped or claustrophobic, and was well lighted, a comfortable atmosphere fit for most Cerberus vessels. The metallic walls, silvery in hue, helped add to the comfortable mood. As he arrived at the elevator, the door swung open, and he stepped forth.

"Commander!" a voice said hastily, almost startled. "You're usually in the mess hall by now."

Chase saw Sophie standing in front of him, her shoulder-length brown hair fell sideways as she cocked her head in his direction. Her uniform was completely free of wear and tear, and she held her signature clipboard close, pen at the ready to take notes.

"Sophie," Chase replied with a nod, pressing the button to go to the second floor. The door slid shut and the elevator started to hum in motion.

"You're late to breakfast!" Sophie said, tapping the pen to her chin. She then took the datapad from Chase and set it against her clipboard, skimming over it quickly.

"I was doing some thinking," Chase replied. "More than I usually do." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He really didn't want to talk about the nightmare, as much as he knew she wanted to ask him about it. "How are things going with that trip to Thessia you've been planning?" He asked, changing the subject, as the small room glided to a halt. After the doors opened, they proceeded towards the mess hall.

"I do still want to go," Sophie beamed, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "I did tell you how much I wanted to see the Asari architecture, right? I want to go to as many museums as I have time for!"

Chase smiled as he listened to her. He hadn't been on leave in quite some time, and it would be nice to get away from the hectic schedule and all the missions.

Sophie stopped, suddenly raising a defiant brow. "Why do you care, though? You told me you weren't interested in any of that, anyways."

Chase shrugged. "I know you care."

Moments later, they arrived at the mess hall, and it seemed to be emptier than usual. There were still quite a few people in line to get their food, even so.

"Commander Reilly! Lieutenant Ariero!" A tall, thin man at the back of the line yelled, waving them over.

Chase tugged on Sophie's arm, and she followed him. The man was Elliott Yaeger, the Reliant's chief engineer. He was still young, yet his eyes harbored years of experience, which Chase was well aware of.

"Good to see you both." Elliot spoke. "I wanted to tell you that we should get to the Asgard system around thirteen hundred. That is, if everything continues to operate the way it's going right now."

Chase clapped the man on the shoulder. "Thanks Elliott. Finally, some good news. We can get in, obtain the data, and get out, with none the wiser." Chase hoped that would be the case, but realistically, he knew otherwise.

"I can't wait to see Terra Nova!" Sophie said excitedly. Travelling to the different systems and planets was the highlight for her. "But the data is in a relatively remote location, so I don't know how safe things will be. The coordinates are set, the landing location is locked in, so all we need to do is get there in one piece."

"The Reliant is more than ready for FTL travel," Elliott said with confidence. "Ships larger and smaller than us have made the relay jump easily, so this will be no effort for us. Commander, I assure-"

"I know, Elliott. We have nothing to worry about," Chase replied, affirmatively. He knew Elliott was skilled in his field. If he thought the ship could make the jump, that was all Chase needed to hear. This would be the Reliant's first time using its FTL drive, but he was confident in Elliott's assessment.

"We are still going to get some time off after this mission, right, Commander?" Elliott asked as the group advanced in line and got their breakfast.

Chase smirked. "That's still the plan. I'm gonna ask for it again when I report in. The boss said we could have it, but things have changed before..."

Elliott winced. He certainly didn't want to hear that, even though it was true. "Well, shit. I've already planned what I'm going to do."

"Relax, Elliott. If this data lives up to what the suits think it is, we'll have it made." Chase replied.

"This facility is supposed to be abandoned. I wonder how old this data will be."

"Yep. You got it. You're our most knowledgeable engineer, Elliott. I want you to at least give it a look through before we pass it onto the boss."

Elliott beamed. "Y-Yes sir!"

Chase was given explicit orders not to tamper with the data in any way, but he had other plans.

* * *

After breakfast, Chase decided to head down to the ship's armoury to practice for a while. The large armoury door opened slowly, emitting a loud grating noise as it did so. The armoury was well lit, and there were a few crewmembers present, arming and firing their weapons. Others were engaged in conversation. Chase looked around in an attempt to find someone he knew.

"Amir!" he yelled across the room towards a dark-complected man that was adjusting the scope on his assault rifle.

"Chase," the man said with a nod. "It's good to see you. What's going on?"

"I just want to practice my aim a bit before the mission. Didn't get much sleep last night, Amir," Chase yawned. He took a monomolecular blade from its shelf, balancing it carefully in the palm of his hand. The polished blade of the sword gave off an almost blinding reflection as Chase held it aloft in front of him.

"What are you worried about, man?" Amir asked before toggling the laser sight on his rifle, then looked up at the Commander. He gave Chase a worried look that showed the friendship he still felt with his old military buddy.

"Just some shit from my past that keeps coming back to me. I ran out of Hallex a few days ago, so the nightmares are back."

"Chase-" Amir replied, shaking his head.

"I know!" The commander cut him off. "It's the only way I can get some fucking sleep around here."

"I still say you need some time off."

"No! What am I going to do? These missions keep me going. Keep my mind busy. Keeps my attention where it needs to be." Chase approached one of the holographic dummies and pointed the blade directly at its chest. "I don't know what this data is going to be about, but I'm gonna have Elliott look at it. Maybe we can do something if it's as important as the suits say."

Amir folded his arms, a worried expression coming across his features. "You know we're not supposed to mess with any data we find!"

Chase shot him a look that said more than enough.

"All right," Amir replied, shaking his head and held his rifle up. He knew the commander was stubborn, and didn't feel like arguing with him. He took aim at one of the targets in the distance, and the laser sight flickered along the bullseye.

Chase gripped the hilt of the blade with both hands, taking a breath as he dug his fingers into the sturdy leather. He slashed at the dummy, a quick vertical cut across its left shoulder. Then, he slashed again, but to its right. "Amir, you ever think back to your Alliance military days?" He said between a short breath, slashing yet oncemore.

"Not really. I'm thankful for them, but I have no regrets for defecting to Cerberus."

"That's not what I meant," Chase replied as he sheathed the blade, walking over to the rifle stands and picking up one of the assault rifles. "I signed up for the military as a chance to prove myself. Because I really didn't have any direction, so I felt the military would force me to become strict, and ... oriented. "

Amir was quiet as he listened, his rifle leaned against his shoulder now.

"But all it did was just reinforce my need for freedom. For not being tied down. I think I should have just been a freelance mercenary, or even a pirate. Cerberus is kind of the same. They keep you in the dark about whatever the suits want you to do. The pay is nice, and there's some good leave... when they give it to you. That's all it is, though. Even as a Commander, I still feel my strings being pulled more often than I'd like."

"I get you, Chase. We can't go back in time, though. I've always respected what Cerberus stood for, and I aim to make humanity's place in the galaxy one to be respected, no matter what I have to do. I made that decision when I defected and I've never regretted it. You'll figure what you want out, though. I'm not sure if I'll agree with what you decide, but I know you'll make a decision about this sooner than later. Having Elliott look at the data certainly seems like sooner, anyways." He laughed.

After an hour or so of practice, Chase returned to the bridge until it was time to land.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Facility

**Chapter 2 - The Facility**

After a few hours, and a successful relay jump, the Reliant had finally landed on Terra Nova. This area, a thick rainforest, was indeed remote, as there were no signs of habitable civilization as far as the eye could see.

Chase had his team assembled in the cargo bay, and he was ready to brief them for the mission ahead. He looked to Sophie, on his left, who was adjusting her shoulderpad. She almost looked like a completely different person dressed in armor. Determination was etched on her face, and she had purpose in her eyes. Chase cleared his throat loudly, and silence fell on the group. While they finished donning their combat gear, the team looked over to the commander, ready and alert.

"All right! Listen up!" Chase started. "We are to investigate an abandoned facility just north of here, in search of data that is highly classified. We are a small group of four, so we can remain fast, and, hopefully, unnoticeable."

Elliott spoke up next, the room now bathed in an orange glow emitted from his omni-tool. "I am detecting many lifesigns in the facility, so it's not as abandoned as we previously thought." Chase saw Sophie's eyes shift about nervously at the mention of this.

"I'll take point," the commander continued. "Al Bari, Ariero, you're behind me. Yaeger, you bring up the rear. I want this to be quick. In and out! You hear me?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone yelled in unison before putting on their helmets. Chase took a deep breath as Elliott used his omni-tool to open the cargo bay door. Elliott then activated his drone, and Amir brought up his powerful omni-shield. Sophie was ready as well, her M-13 Raptor armed and by her side. As the cargo bay door raised itself, the group was buffeted by a blanket of hot air.

Chase stepped down from the ship and felt his feet sink into the mud. The thick foliage of the forest trapped the air, making it dense, choking, and sweltering. His group followed, and the shutting of the door behind them confirmed the severity of their situation. As they advanced, they could eventually see the large metal facility ahead of them. A large satellite dish could be seen on its roof, one of the few things that wasn't covered by the towering trees or endless vines.

"It's a research station," Chase said under his breath as he squinted, trying to make it out. Amir nodded in agreement. Finally, the group arrived at the entrance, and Elliott approached the door immediately.

"There's power, at least," Elliott said as he saw the holographic interface near the door. "The lock is encrypted, so give me a bit to get it open." His omni-tool materialized, and he set to work.

"I hate this part," Sophie said quietly, but Chase could hear her.

"Hmm?" the commander asked as he walked over to his lieutenant.

"I hate not knowing what we're going to face. Anything could be beyond that door. I mean, once we know what it is, we can deal with it. But, the unknown... that's terrifying."

"You're a damn good sniper, Ariero." Chase said with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to worry."

"I've just got a bit of the jitters, Commander. It's been a while since I've been on one of these missions, so I'm a bit rusty."

Chase shook his head, knowing she was simply being modest. "You've never let me down. I know you'll be fine."

Chase could see the twinkle of a smile in Sophie's eyes, lasting a second, but then her voice lowered even further. "I wish I could say the same for you."

With a loud grating noise, the door's lock disengaged, but it wouldn't open.

"Guess we have no choice," said the commander. Sophie and Elliott took up their weapons while Amir and Chase braced themselves.

"One... two... three!" Amir called out, then he and the commander heaved. The door emitted an ear-splitting metallic screech, but it yielded, sliding open.

"Shit! So much for being stealthy!" Elliott cursed as he and Sophie followed Chase and Amir into the facility.

The foyer was well lighted; it was a bright, high tech room. Two large tanks, bubbling with fluid, were situated in the middle of it. Various lab equipment was scattered about the room on tables and trays, which seemed to be arranged haphazardly. The hum and buzzing of machinery could be heard.

"There's... someone in there!" Elliott said with widened eyes as he pointed at the tank nearest him. Indeed, a humanoid body could be seen suspended inside, encased in a thick bluish fluid that gave off an unearthly glow. The figure seemed to be asleep, and unaware of Chase and his companions, but Elliott needed a closer look to be sure.

"Careful!" Chase said forcefully as he grabbed Elliott, stopping him from charging ahead. The engineer's inquisitive nature was getting the better of him. "We need to secure the area first."

"Right! Sorry, Commander." Elliott shook his head. He was clearly unsettled by the sight in front of him.

The large foyer had two floors, the second lined by a balcony around the circumference of the room. "Yaeger," Chase said, then pointed above. "See if there's anyone up there." Elliott commanded his drone to scout out the top floor. The last thing he wanted was to find snipers in cover.

"Well..." An elderly woman's voice could suddenly be heard on an overhead speaker. "I was going to come down and greet you in person, but you lot are all rather armed... I don't think I want to take any chances with you, so, I'll speak from here. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Who I am is of no importance," Chase spoke, sounding assertive. "We are here to collect some important data. If you'll stand in our way, we'll be forced to take offensive measures."

"Such arrogance." The woman countered, disdain clear in her voice. "Judging by your armour, you're obviously Cerberus. We have nothing for you here, you xenophobic scum. Leave my lab at once!" One of the doors on the ground floor rushed open, and a group of soldiers came forth. A few of them were human, a few were Asari, and a few, Turian. All were armed.

"You're not listening..." the overhead voice continued. "The only thing we're giving you is a swift death if you don't leave right this instant!"

Elliott's drone returned to him, and he noted there were no reinforcements hiding on the second floor... yet.

Amir planted his omni-shield firmly in the ground with one hand, bracing himself against it. His Carnifex was in the other, ready. Elliott was behind him, already issuing offensive tactics to his drone. Sophie's eyes were scanning the room, looking for the best place to use as cover.

Chase concentrated deeply as he drew his monomolecular blade. He calmed himself and let his biotic power flow through his body, freely. In an instant, his barrier manifested itself, ready to deflect anything that came his way.

"Time's up!" The commander heard the woman say, and her forces immediately opened fire afterwards.

Chase felt his barrier weaken, peppered by a flurry of bullets. Most of the soldiers were using submachine guns, and he knew his barrier wouldn't last long under such continued fire. He saw a lone soldier on the far wall, who was separated from the main group. Tapping into his psyche, Chase rushed forth, colliding into the man in an explosion of biotic energy, which sent him hurtling against the wall. Chase spun around, only to be showered by a cool breeze - the remnant of one of Elliott's cryo blasts.

A soft hiss came from above, and the commander knew enemy reinforcements were pouring in through the doors. Amir's shield was holding, yet he was trapped, forced to only defend from one direction. If the enemies managed to flank him, they would have a clear shot at both him and Elliott.

"Yaeger! Watch Al Bari's back!" Chase yelled as a heavily armoured soldier with a shotgun closed in on the commander.

The man fired quickly, sending Chase reeling back as the powerful spray hit him from such a close range. The commander felt his barrier failing, and he looked around quickly, trying to find cover so he could restore it. Chase heard the buzz of Sophie's rifle locking onto its target, followed by a large bang. A headless body fell down onto the tile next to Chase, distracting the soldier that was advancing on him. Chase knew this was the opportunity he direly needed, as he had managed to catch his breath just enough.

Imagining himself just a few feet behind the soldier, Chase concentrated, making it happen. He gripped his sword, and, in one quick thrust, drove it into the man's back. As he crumpled to the floor, Chase looked around as another bang sounded from above. The thud of a body hitting the tile could be heard again.

"Damn, she's good," the commander thought to himself, smirking.

Elliott had deployed his turret by now, which was shredding the soldiers trying to surround him and Amir. One by one, they dropped as the turret's relentless stream of bullets tore into them. Elliott didn't look wounded, so he must've been using the cover from Amir's shield the whole time.

Chase saw the last of the soldiers, huddled into a corner. Elliott's omni-tool flashed, and they promptly burst into flames. Chase rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. That seemed to be all of them, for now.

"Everyone all right?" Chase asked as he rejoined Amir and Elliott. Both of them were winded, but they didn't look like they were hurt. Aided by her jet boots, Sophie came down from the second floor. She, too, looked to be unhurt.

Chase looked around for signs of the woman that talked through the speaker. "That's it?!" Chase snarled loudly, taunting her. "We didn't even break a sweat!" He was met with silence, however.

"Commander!" Amir looked at him sideways, annoyed. "You need to calm down!"

Chase took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Let's find her. She has to know where the data is."

As he sheathed his blade, a sharp pain shot through Chase's body, originating from his left side. Some of the bullets must've gotten through his barrier and injured him. He was just too focused on the fight to notice. Sure enough, his armour had been penetrated. He grunted as he applied some medi-gel to his wound, and sighed in relief as he felt the pain subside.

"Commander? Are you hurt?" Elliott looked concerned, but Chase shook his head.

"It's not serious," Chase replied, casually. "I just need to be more careful."

"You do! You need to pay attention to yourself too during fights."

Chase nodded in agreement, then motioned for everyone to advance.

Elliott approached the tank with the figure floating inside of it. "I need to analyze this," he said, his inquisitive nature taking over once again. His omni-tool materialized and he set to work. "There's definitely a human in here... undergoing some sort of genetic modification, but I can't tell what's going on. I don't know much about biology at all."

"Take a sample if you can, and we'll have Doctor Soto look at it when we get back." Chase replied.

"I can't do anything without opening the tank."

"There's gotta be something further in. Let's find that woman. She'll have to tell us about it, now."

The group proceeded further into the facility, met with no resistance.

"Central lab," Sophie said, pointing to a brightly lit sign next to a large door. It glided open, and an older woman in a lab coat stood in the middle of the room, holding a pistol. Without a second thought, she aimed it directly at Chase. There were many computers in the room, all whirring and buzzing with their activities. A vast network of lab equipment was also present throughout the room, filled with fluids of various colours and textures. Chase didn't recognize any of it.

"This is a undisclosed research station!" the woman yelled, her voice recognizeable from earlier. Her arm was shaking from fear, yet she was trying to appear menacing. "How did you even find out about us?!"

"This place is rather lively for an 'abandoned facility,'" Chase countered, putting emphasis on those last words. He clenched his fist, manifesting his barrier. "Put the gun down. We're here to collect some important data, and if I had to guess, it involves what's going on in those tanks up front."

"You have no right to barge in here!" The woman replied forcefully, standing her ground.

"Elliott," Chase said quietly as he drew his sword. "See what you can find."

The engineer carefully walked over to one of the larger computers next to the lab equipment, then started to analyze it.

"Stop!" the woman shouted, suddenly firing at Elliott. He stepped back, causing the bullet to narrowly miss and hit a large beaker next to him, instead. It shattered, sending an explosive spray of dark-coloured chemicals in all directions. Elliott screamed before tossing his helmet to the side. He was clutching his face as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Sophie ran over to Elliott, trying to calm him down.

Chase's brow flared, and without thinking, he slashed at the woman's right arm, severing it from her person. It fell to the floor, her gun along with it.

"We just wanted to ask you some questions!" the commander roared as he kicked the scientist's gun away, leaving her defenseless.

The scientist clutched her shoulder, trying to stop the blood, anger in her eyes. "I won't say a word to you. You won't make it out of here, anyways!" She reached for something in her pocket and put it to her lips. Seconds later, she dropped to the ground, foaming at the mouth.

"Self destruct in fifteen minutes," an overhead siren blared, and the room flashed red light every other second.

"Commander," Amir said as he ran over to Sophie and Elliott. He pointed to a black lockbox behind where the scientist was standing, moments before.

"I've got it," Chase said with a nod as he rushed over to it and lifted it up. It was a thick metal case, weighing at least 30 pounds. Amir helped Sophie carry Elliott; his arms around their shoulders as they walked. He was unconscious now.

"Hang in there, Elliott," Chase whispered, worry and anger felt in equal measure. The siren blared again as the commander and his squad hurried back to the Reliant.

Within minutes, the group cleared the facility. In the distance, they could see the building go up in flames, making the entire area shake from its violent eruption. Tired, battered, and somber, Chase's squad arrived at their destination.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Aftermath

**Chapter 3 - The Aftermath**

"You killed him, Chase... All he wanted was your respect... All he wanted was to follow your orders. You let him down."

Chase looked about, trying to find the source of the voice. It was calm, feminine, and very, very familiar. The commander seemed to be enveloped in a thick grey fog; an endless sea of emptiness as far as the eye could see. The commander couldn't see anything around him, and his body was unresponsive to his mental commands.

"Why do you act this way? Why can't you control your emotions? I raised you better than that, didn't I?" The woman's voice continued.

That last line betrayed the speaker, and the commander's eyes widened with realization. He tried again to do more than look around, but he still couldn't move his limbs.

"Mom? Where are you? Where am I?" Chase feebly tried to yell, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

"That isn't important," the voice replied as if hearing him. "You spend a lot of time thinking about the past, Chase. Thinking about your military history, thinking about what you've done, and who you've hurt. But, you don't think about the present. You don't think about what's going on around you. Look!"

A bright light appeared suddenly, illuminating a small patch of ground a few feet in front of the commander. A corpse was laying there in tattered armour, charred and burned badly. Chase struggled for a moment, trying to crouch down to get a better view. He still couldn't move, so he squinted, trying desperately to identify its features. The corpse's sandy blonde hair was unmistakeable, however.

"Elliott?!" The commander recoiled in horror at his revelation. The engineer's face was blackened, his eyes sunken in and colourless.

"This is your work!" The voice taunted him. "Now, you will suffer the consequences."

Suddenly, Chase felt an excruciating pain erupt from his heart. He fell to the ground, gritting his teeth as he writhed in agony.

"Nooo!" The commander screamed, forcing his eyes open and toppling onto the floor from his bed. Once again, he was in his quarters, alone.

* * *

As he sat in silence for a moment, only the inhaling and exhaling of his breathing served to calm Chase. "That felt so real," he thought to himself, catching his breath. Again, he was covered in sweat.

Just a few hours prior, he and Amir had rushed Elliott to the med-bay as soon as they got back onto the Reliant. Doctor Soto had assured them that Elliott was in good hands. Chase knew the doctor was very skilled and knowledgeable, so Chase tried to tell himself that everything would work out. No one besides the doctor was allowed in the examination room, so the commander was forced to leave.

Chase winced when he tried to stand up, and he remembered that he still needed to have his wound treated. The medi-gel had done it's job, but proper medical treatment was required. Chase yawned, both emotionally and physically exhausted. He had slept for a few hours, but due to the recurring nightmares, he felt like he hadn't slept in days.

The door suddenly buzzed without notice, and the commander took a seat on his bed.

"Chase, it's me." Sophie's voice was unmistakeable.

"Come in, Lieutenant," the commander said without thinking. He was still trying to collect his thoughts.

The door slid open, and Sophie stepped forth, wearing a casual uniform with her Cerberus jacket over it. Her hair was up in a ponytail, a few locks of brown hair hanging down for bangs.

"Don't Lieutenant me, Chase. I deserve better than that!" She smiled wryly. "Lights!"

Harsh lighting bathed the room, causing the commander to blink rapidly for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted. He looked over to Sophie and smirked as he saw her eyes scanning his chest.

"Ch-Chase! I thought you were dressed!" Sophie said hesitantly, trying to appear annoyed.

"Really? Yeah, right!" He replied with a laugh. "You know I never sleep with a shirt on."

"Knew," she corrected him as she folded her arms, placing extra emphasis on the word. "I meant that I didn't think you were sleeping! You were never one for naps."

"I shouldn't have taken one, honestly." Chase's voice trailed off as he walked over to his dresser and withdrew an undershirt from it.

"Why? Another...?" Sophie's brow furrowed as she looked down at the bed. She let out a soft sigh, then pursed her lips. The sheets were in a furious mess.

"Yeah," Chase replied as he shut the drawer and threw the shirt over his head. "I haven't slept well in a while."

Sophie evened out one corner of the bed, then sat down, folding her arms again as she looked over to the commander. Her voice was quiet now. "How long has it been, Chase? Since you've had a good night's sleep?"

The commander sighed as he looked in the mirror, straightening out his shirt. He could see Sophie through the mirror, too. Her worried eyes were looking right at him.

"I can't even remember," he replied. The words sounded strange to him, and he searched his mind for the answer. "I either don't dream about anything, or it's another nightmare. This one was ab-" he started, but cut himself off. He didn't want her to question him further, but he knew she would.

"About what?" Sophie asked, trying to coax the answer out of him.

"It was about Elliott..." Chase replied quietly. " He.. was hurt. There wasn't anything I could do to help him."

"Was Doctor Soto there? Or Anna?"

"No... we were in the middle of nowhere, and I couldn't even move. I-" He shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. "It sounds stupid, now that I'm saying it. It was just a bad dream. It feels so real at the time... you know?"

"I know, Chase..." Sophie's voice was quiet now as well, her normally cheery eyes now marked with sorrow. "Elliott's going to be okay."

The commander's eyes lit up. He sighed again, but this time, it was one of relief.

Sophie stood up, then continued. "I came here to tell you that the doctor wants to look at your side. He's done treating Elliott."

"Thank you," Chase said warmly. He was still shaken from the dream, but she had made him feel more relaxed. "Is he resting? Doctor Soto said he'd be fine, earlier, but I think he just didn't want me to worry."

"It's strange," Sophie replied, looking puzzled. "That... substance... had eaten through his helmet like acid, but he's fine. It's like nothing even happened to him, honestly. I saw Elliott right before coming to get you."

"He's still... himself, right?" Chase asked, still not convinced.

"He was sleeping peacefully when I left. I would think so." She laughed. "But first, you need a shower! The commander can't go around the ship smelling like that, you know."

Before Chase could reply, Sophie shot him another grin. She then departed.

* * *

Refreshed and reinvigorated, the commander made his way to the med-bay. His dream was just that - a dream. He tried convincing himself, but in the back of his head, he questioned the nightmare's meaning. Was he really to blame for what happened to the engineer? If he had kept his cool, would Elliott be unharmed? Who was to blame for what happened at the lab? All these thoughts raced through Chase's mind, and only seeing the med-bay doors brought him from his thoughts.

As the commander entered the med-bay, Doctor Soto greeted him. "Commander," he said with his deep, almost patronizing voice. "It took you long enough to get down here. Sophie left to find you almost an hour ago. Sit down."

The doctor was in his early forties. He was tall and thin, and his jet black hair was mixed slightly with grey. His lab coat seemed to be decorated with all sorts of medical tools.

Chase took a seat on one of the medical beds and lifted his shirt where he was wounded. His skin was bruised, and Chase winced at the sight of it.

"Medi-gel makes my life so much easier," the doctor said casually, his eyes looking over the commander. "But, let's get this dressed, shall we?"

Anna, the ship's nurse, rushed over to them with a tray of medical equipment full of bandages, antiseptics, gauze, and more.

"Commander, what happened to you?" She asked, her brows raised. "The way the wound looks... You've been shot! I thought that place was supposed to be abandoned?!" She handed the doctor a few of the supplies.

"It clearly wasn't," the doctor said under his breath as he set to work.

"It was an active research facility," the commander replied. "They were performing tests on people. My guess is that they were experimenting with genetic modification. We met the leader of the operation, but she killed herself before we could get any answers out of her. She fired at Elliott, but her bullet hit a beaker next to him. He got splashed by its contents."

"Very... interesting..." Doctor Soto said, slowly. Chase's wound was now clean, so the doctor started bandaging it. "After we got Elliott's helmet off, he looked fine. His face showed no signs of burns or injuries from any sort of acid or chemicals at all. I did run some tests on him afterwards, but aside from slightly elevated neural activity, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He's sleeping in the room, over there." The doctor pointed at the isolation chamber behind him. "The poor guy. It must've been such a shock to him that he passed out." He shook his head, then continued. "Elliott's helmet, however, was unsalvageable. Almost the entire front of it had been dissolved, which I find rather strange. Perhaps this chemical you spoke of is only effective on inorganic matter. Regardless, I tried scanning the residue in the database, but found no matches. It's not anything we've seen before."

"He was in pain, Doctor." Chase replied. "He was clutching his face. I remember that vividly. I thought it was acid from how he was acting."

"That is true, I am sure, but as of now, he's fine. You can see him, yourself." The doctor finished bandaging the commander's wound. "Have a care, Commander. Don't stress your side for a week or two, and you should be in top form. I'll have Anna bring some fresh bandages up to your quarters periodically so you can change them out."

"Thank you, Doc," Chase said as he stood up. "I want to see Elliott." He walked over to the quarantine room and let himself in. Anna followed behind him.

"Elliott," Anna called out quietly, trying not to startle him. "It's the commander. He's here to see you."

Chase walked over to the engineer, resting his hand on his arm. "You okay, buddy?" The doctor was right; there were no burn marks on Elliott's face.

"C-Commander?" Elliott spoke as he opened his eyes and took note of who was in front of him. "My head aches a bit, but I think I'm all right. How long was I out?"

"Quite a few hours," Chase replied. "We got back to the ship, safely. Do you remember what happened at the facility?"

Elliott rubbed his eyes. "I remember that... scientist. She shot at me, but I didn't feel anything. I just remembered that stuff from the beaker. It went through my helmet like it was made of paper. My face felt like it was on fire, and I blacked out." Elliott's eyes were wide in terror as he spoke.

"You're fine, Elliott," Doctor Soto replied, trying his best to sound comforting. He had entered the room as the engineer spoke. "Like I said earlier, there were no traces of any foreign substances on your person. I think you can return to your duties as soon as you are able."

"Doctor, I want you to run some tests on whatever is in that lockbox we found at the facility." Chase said in return. "It's still in the cargo bay, but I'll have it brought up to your lab."

The doctor shot a defiant look at him in return. "Commander Reilly, might I inform you that such an activity is strictly prohibited by Cerberus guidelines? You are not to tamper-"

"I am the Commander," Chase said coolly, interrupting him. "I know what Cerberus guidelines state, but I am giving you an order. I didn't ask for any back talk from you." Chase looked at the doctor straight in the eye, speaking each sentence deliberately as he stood his ground.

"You didn't, but I don't want anything illegal going on in my laboratory. I have the right-"

"Doctor, if I am questioned about anything, I will take full blame. You have my word. I just need to know what's in that box."

The doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine... I'll take a look at it... if I must."

"I'll call for someone to bring it up," Anna said hastily, hurrying off. She clearly didn't like confrontation of any sort.

A loud beep sounded from the overhead comm unit, followed by Sophie's voice. "Commander, you are requested in the Communications Room immediately for debriefing."

"I'll see you, Elliott. Thank you again, Doctor." Chase said, giving each of them a friendly nod before leaving the med-bay.

* * *

As the commander made his way to the Communications Room, he swallowed loudly. He had to keep the tampering of the box's contents a secret, and he also wanted to make sure his team got the leave they'd been promised. He didn't like these debriefings, as they were just another way for the higher-ups to keep tabs on him, but he knew that they were mandatory parts of his job.

Chase arrived at the Combat Information Center, and saw the door to the Comm Room just a few feet ahead of him. Sophie was at her post by the galaxy map, but walked over to the Commander as soon as she noticed him. A smile was on her face.

"Don't forget, Commander. I still want to go to Thessia! Work your magic on the suits, okay?"

Chase grinned back at her, nodding. "I've got this, Sophie. Take care of the Reliant for me."

"Yes, sir!" she said, saluting him playfully before returning to her post.

Chase shook his head, laughing to himself as he entered the Comm Room.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

**Chapter 4 - The Meeting**

The Communications Room was dimly lit as the commander stepped inside. The holographic projector was a large disc on the floor, and it took up almost the entire space of the room. Chase materialized his omni-tool and inputted his credentials. He always dreaded talking to his operative. Callum Descharik was a well respected man among the commander's cell, but Chase never wholly trusted him. He always felt uneasy around his operative, but the commander told himself that he was just being cautious. His credentials passed, and within seconds, the projector hummed to life, assembling the image of his operative swiftly and effortlessly.

Callum's visage materialized, his hardened, stern features proof of his years of experience in the field. "Commander Chase Reilly. A pleasure to see you again." The man spoke calmly, sounding polite, but there was a trace of determination and impatience hidden in his voice, as well. Chase already knew that he wanted something.

"Operative Descharik," Chase said with a respectful salute.

"I trust you have good news for me? This has been a rough week, after all."

"Mixed news, unfortunately. My crew and I have been to the facility you requested, and we found a lockbox. Unfortunately, it had already been opened." The commander tried to keep himself as emotionless as possible as he bended the truth.

Anger flashed on the operative's face, his brow tense. "A lockbox?! I asked you to bring back data. I didn't want any sort of lockbox! How careless you have been! What happened?!"

"Listen to me," Chase interrupted, still calm. His hands were raised defensively, however. "Inside the lockbox was a helmet, but a destroyed one, at that. The front appeared to be dissolved by some sort of acid. However, the chemical samples we have on file don't match the residue left over. I think this substance is unique, and, in certain hands, it could help Cerberus greatly."

Callum's face eased, and he leaned his head sideways slightly, in thought. "I see... I'll have to do some research on it, then. What... else did you find? Was there anyone there at the facility?"

Chase could tell the operative was choosing his words carefully. He knew far more than he was telling the commander. Chase paused for a moment before continuing. "We did face resistance. They wouldn't listen to us, so we were forced to overcome them. The facility wasn't as abandoned as you told me it would be."

"A pity. Were they Alliance?"

"I don't know. There were no insignias on the facility or its inhabitants. The place was top secret, like you said; well concealed in the forest."

"And you didn't find anything, aside from this box?"

"No, the facility was set to self destruct, and we had to carry out one of our injured. We didn't have time to investigate."

"Injured? You should have left them. Your mission is top priority, Commander... I am greatly set back by your decision. We may never find those codes, now."

"Codes...? I apologize, Operative." Chase's brows flared as he clenched his right fist tightly. Callum's lack of empathy towards his crew was infuriating. After taking a breath, Chase continued. "I understand and share your frustration, but that's not how I do things on my ship. I hope you can respect that."

The operative held his tongue. After a long pause, however, he finally spoke. "Still, at least you brought something. I am intrigued at what this chemical could be. Nevertheless, I have your next mission for you. It will be one of infiltration. I have sent coordinates to you: the location of a small space station. Rendezvous there immediately. I don't need to mention that you need to bring the box, do I?" Callum shot the commander a smug look.

"No, sir."

"Good. Once there, you will board the Alliance vessel I have waiting, which will take you to the Citadel. I know you requested leave the last time we talked, so I am giving you a few days of it before I call on you to do your duty. Enjoy yourself, but when I need you, you must answer immediately. Is this understood, Commander?"

"Yes, sir." Chase cleared his throat. "If I may ask, I was hoping for a week or two of leave, instead. My crew is exhausted and want to see their families. I am worried that their performance could suffer if they don't get the time they need."

"This matter is very urgent, Commander. I already knew I wanted you on this mission the moment I became aware of it. Talk to me again after it's complete, and depending on your performance, I'll think about it. You are the commander, so keep your crew in line. They look to you for guidance, don't they?" Operative Descharik gave the Commander an icy look, clearly mocking him.

Chase felt a scowl threaten to come across on his face. "My crew doesn't need to be 'kept in line.' I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them." He tried to keep calm, but the anger he felt from within was threatening to erupt.

"Believe what you will, Commander. My opinion remains the same. I know you are capable with or without them."

Chase sighed, shaking his head. This was a battle he knew he wouldn't win. Therefore, he changed the subject. "Since we will be in Alliance territory, should I be worried, given my past with them?"

"Oh no, I have some contacts behind the scenes who will take care of everything. You were stationed on Earth, anyways, so I doubt you'll see anyone who knew you on the Citadel."

"I understand," Chase said, relieved.

"That's all I have for you, Commander. Await my message, and enjoy your time off." He paused for a short while before continuing. "Also... do be more careful in the future. I might not be so forgiving of your mistakes."

Operative Descharik smiled superficially, and after a "For Cerberus," his visage was gone. As darkness filled the room, Chase waited until the connection broke. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.

"Injured? You should have left them," were the words that echoed through the commander's mind, and he couldn't shake them off. They were as cold and soulless as their speaker.

"No! I won't leave anyone again!" Chase screamed with all his might as he clenched his fists. In one quick movement, he slammed his right into the nearby wall. Pain shot through his arm like wildfire, and he gritted his teeth from it. He slumped to the ground, breathing heavily as he tried to collect himself. From the left, he heard the door open and someone run towards him, hastily.

"Chase!" the commander heard Sophie call, worry in her voice.

"I'm here, Sophie," the commander said, trying to sound like nothing had happened. His shaky voice betrayed him, however. He stood up and patted down his uniform.

"I heard a loud bang. What happened?" Sophie's eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"My operative is a fucking asshole," he snarled, shaking his head.

Sophie shook her head, then sighed. "We didn't get our leave, did we?"

"We did, but there's a catch. We're going to the Citadel, where we'll wait until he calls me. Then, we'll start our next mission."

"I hope he gives us enough time, at least," Sophie said with a frown.

"He said we'd have a few days."

Sophie's eyes lit up. "Oh! That's great! I can go to a museum, and maybe do some shopping! The Citadel is no Thessia, but it still has a lot to do! We'll enjoy it!"

Chase couldn't help but smile as she talked. She seemed to be so enamoured with all the possibilites. He was thankful as well. A few days was at least something, and it would be nice to relax and not worry over the welfare of his crew or what new danger they would face. "We will, Sophie," he replied with a smile.

"What were you angry about? What did he say?"

"He wanted us to leave Elliott to die back at the facility. Apparently, him being wounded was too much of a liability. My operative doesn't see us a team. He only sees me."

Sophie bit her lip, looking disgusted. "I know he's always been a bit of an asshole, but I didn't think he was that bad."

Chase winced. "Yeah, he's that bad."

"Well, while you were having the meeting, Elliott and Doctor Soto got the lockbox open. There were two vials inside. Vials of the strange solution that the bodies were floating in back at that lab."

"The ones in the tanks?"

"Yep, them."

"Let's go down to the lab. I want to take a look."

Sophie nodded, and followed the commander down to Doctor Soto's laboratory.

* * *

As they arrived, Doctor Soto was analyzing a vial, held up by a pair of tongs. It was thin and made of glass, with the swirling bluish-hued solution encased within. As he saw Sophie and Chase enter the lab, he set the vial down carefully on the large glass table in front of him. "Ah, Commander. The box proved a challenge to get open, but thankfully, our chief engineer here was more than a match for it."

Elliott bowed, smiling warmly. He was clearly pleased with himself.

"Fine work, Yaeger," Chase said with a nod. He stepped forward and took the vial, holding it overhead to get a closer look. The contents, even up close, weren't like anything he had seen before.

Sophie watched as well, turning her head sideways. "Pretty amazing stuff, huh?" She asked, awe in her voice. "I wonder what it does."

"Well, I'll need a lot of time to find out," Doctor Soto responded. "I have to run so many tests which will take days. Weeks, even."

"You'll have to hold off your tests for now, Doctor." Chase said, regretfully. He told the doctor about what Operative Descharik had in store for them. He looked more and more concerned as the commander spoke.

"So... you're going to give him the helmet? I almost threw it out..." Doctor Soto said with a sigh. "You are a fool for lying to an Operative like that. What if he finds out the truth?"

"I had no other choice! What if this is the break we need? We could do something with this technology. Just think, Doctor! You're so important to this whole thing."

"I know, I know... I just shudder to think what would happen to us if something goes wrong."

Chase focused on the vial, his eyes trying to make something out of its alien contents. "We don't know what this is for now. But they were submerging people in it back at that lab we went to. Surely that means something. I need you to run your tests, but not just yet."

"I have a place on the Citadel, Commander," the doctor started. "I can run some tests there. They won't be as helpful as running them from my lab, but they just might shed some light on this substance. I'll keep contact with you in case I find something."

"Thank you, Doctor. You're a big part of this plan. Don't forget that." Chase sighed, relieved. "I appreciate everything you're doing for us. I know we can make something out of this." Using the tongs, the commander set the small vial down, and it shined beautifully as the light reflected off of it. "Things are going to change around here. We're going to make our own way, very soon."

"Yes, yes." Doctor Soto said as he waved his hand dismissively. "Do carry on somewhere else, Commander. I apparently have some packing to do. Elliott, you can go with him, since your job here is done."

Elliott nodded and left the lab. Afterwards, the doctor cleared his throat. He spoke quietly afterwards. "I really do hope you know what you're doing, Commander. These people are counting on you." With that, he disappeared into one of the back rooms of the lab.

Sophie tried to hide the worry on her face as she looked at Chase. They left the lab and started making their way to the CIC. "You really think you're doing the right thing... Commander? You could be upsetting a lot of people." She saw crewmembers pass them as they walked, so she wanted to appear professional in front of them.

"I do. I am tired of fighting for Cerberus. Having to report to this asshole after everything I do. I deserve better. This crew deserves better." Chase spoke with confidence and strength in his voice.

"Yeah, but didn't you think this would happen when you asked to be a commander?" Sophie looked to him, her brown eyes on his blues.

"I did, but I just thought it would be different, y'know? More freedom to do what I want to do. To make my choices for my crew. Callum leaves me in the dark about everything. I don't know what we're fighting for. All I am told is 'for humanity,' or, his favourite, 'for Cerberus.' Like that's supposed to make it all okay. Every day, I put these peoples' lives in danger, Sophie. They look up to me... but for what?"

"Chase, stop. This is how all Cerberus units operate, isn't it? Operatives never say what's really going on."

"I would like to hope Callum is the only one that leaves people in the dark, but I've never been on another unit before. I would probably lose my rank and everything I've worked so hard for if I were to relocate."

Sophie sighed as she and Chase arrived at the elevator. After they boarded, it took them swiftly to the CIC deck. They stepped out afterwards.

"I'm working on changing our situation, Sophie," Chase continued. "This chemical... this substance... it could be the key to changing our future for the better. I just need people to keep trusting me."

"I trust you, Chase," Sophie said with smile. "You don't have anything to prove to me."

"There you are," Chase heard a familiar voice say, so he looked around for its origin. Amir was standing a bit away from him and Sophie, leaned against a wall. "Commander, a word with you... in private." He spoke quickly and to the point. Something important was clearly on his mind.

Sophie raised her hands and shrugged. "I'll set us on that course for the station, Commander," she said as she walked to the Galaxy map.

Chase nodded in return. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He nodded to the right, beckoning Amir to follow him to the Communications Room. As they arrived, Chase turned on the lights.

As his features became illuminated, Amir looked like he was exhausted. "So, what happened with the Operative?" He asked, sounding tense. Chase told him about the trip to the Citadel, and when their next mission would take place. Amir nodded along as he spoke, taking mental notes of everything.

"I know it's not really my business, Commander, but I wanted to say something." Amir folded his arms. "You know, I saw the most peculiar thing earlier... Someone was hauling that box up to the lab. You know which box I am talking about."

Chase nodded twice, still listening.

"You had the doctor open it, didn't you? What was inside?"

"I think it was the fluid we saw the bodies floating in back at the facility."

"You're going to turn it over, right? Surely that's what Cerberus wants."

Chase took a deep breath. He knew what was coming. "No, I'm going to have the doctor look at it. It doesn't match anything we have on file, Amir. Think of what we could do with this discovery."

"Think of what _Cerberus_ could do with it, you mean?" Amir was speaking carefully, though Chase could sense anger in his voice. He was holding himself back. "I didn't think you would do something like this," he continued.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing."

Amir shook his head. "Fine. I'll drop it... for now. But I also want to say something else. You need to be more calm during missions. If you had not drawn your sword, we might've gotten more out of that scientist before things went to hell."

Chase let out a deep breath. "I know. Elliott might've not had to spend time in the med-bay, either. I just didn't like the look she was giving him. I had to be ready."

"I wasn't talking about Elliott." Amir swallowed loudly. "I think she would have told us more had you not intimidated her."

"I know, but she was armed, and clearly upset. I wanted to protect everyone, in case she was going to try anything... which is what she did."

"We didn't need your protection. We needed her information."

Chase sighed. This was going nowhere, and he wasn't about to get into an argument with a member of his crew. "All right, Amir. You've said what you want. I need to get back to my duties."

"Fine. Just be careful, Chase. Your decisions affect this entire crew. Never forget that." He gave the Commander a brief nod, then left the room.

Chase let out a frustrated sigh. He returned to the CIC, more than ready to start his time on the Citadel.


End file.
